


Sick Puppy

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, well...wank or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Tell me the twisted shit that Jim and John get up toThat's it, just Jim and John getting up to some twisted shit.





	Sick Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This shit wrote itself, I don't know what happened, and it has absolutely no redeeming qualities so...enjoy!

Jim can see John fidgeting out of the corner of his eye, crossing and uncrossing his legs as he tries to focus on his newspaper. Around half an hour later, when John's given up trying to read, Jim looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

John shakes his head and bites his lip, shoving a hand between his thighs. It's another while before it really feels too much for John. His whimper earns him a pointed look from Jim. He looks back at him in a way that he hopes will earn him some sympathy, "Let me go. Please." Jim ignores him.

Eventually John's leg starts to shake. "You're distracting me." John leg stills and Jim looks at him, assessing him. "Go and wait by the door, I'll unlock it when I'm ready."

John slowly pushes himself up out of his chair and shuffles over to the bathroom door, kneeling in front of it. He waits patiently for Jim, his thighs pressed together so tight they ache, and his eyes watering with the need to go. And all of a sudden it's too much. He just about manages, between whimpers, to get out a panicked "Jim?"

Once again, Jim ignores him, but soon the silent room is filled with a quiet hissing sound and John's louder sobs. Jim rolls his eyes and finally speaks to John, in his usual deceptively sing-songy voice, "Oh honey, if that's what I think it is, daddy's gonna be ma-ad!"

He lets John stew for a while before he finally sighs and gets up himself. He walks over to John, who looks a delicious mix of humiliated and angry. He tuts and steps as close to John as he can without the risk of ruining his shoes. "Look at the mess you've made, look at you, you're disgusting."

John looks as if he might punch him but Jim stares him down and he settles for barking out a few angry words. "You tosser! I told you, you should have just let me go."

"Oh Johnny, you don't _tell_ me anything." He shakes his head at him dramatically. "You _ask_ me, and if you ask nicely enough, I might do it. You know, if I feel like it. You see how this works, pet?"

John clenches his jaw and gives Jim one tight nod. Clearly not satisfied, Jim grabs his face and spits at him. "If you want to just sit there like a useless piece of shit, I can treat you like one, or you can be a good boy and answer my question."

"Yes," John says through gritted teeth, glaring at him. When Jim squeezes his jaw again, he rushes out a "yes, sir."

"Good." Jim licks his lips and stares at his contemplatively. "I was waiting until I needed to go too and then I was going to let us both in but I don't really see the point now."

"Jim. Don't." Jim smirks at him as he opens his belt and unzips his trousers. "Just open the bloody door!"

Jim slaps him hard across the face. "That sounds an awful lot like telling me what to do again. You wouldn't be that stupid, would you?"

John bites his lip and takes a deep breath. "No, sir. Sorry, sir." He closes his eyes as Jim pulls his cock out, and shudders at the combination of the warm stream hitting his face, and Jim's sigh of relief and the laugh that follows it.

"Clean me up, Johnny boy." John leans forward and laps at Jim's slit, looking up at him for approval. "Go ahead, don't be shy."

John leans forward tentatively and takes the head of Jim's cock into his mouth. Jim grabs the back of his head, forcing himself down John's throat and making him gag. He only pulls out when tears start streaming down John's face, leaving him panting. "Sshh, you're okay. What do you say to daddy?"

"Thank you," John gasps out. Jim strokes his hair and offers his cock again, which John obediently takes. He thrusts, slower now but just as deep, John's eyes watering each time he hits the back of his throat.

Eventually his hips start to stutter and he pulls out just in time to come on John's face. John licks his slit once more before he tucks himself away. "So you can be a good little pet? If you did that more often, I wouldn't have to do this. Now, your turn."

John looks at him stunned, and when he doesn't move, Jim nods towards his crotch. "You've already made enough of a mess, adding a little bit more to it won't make a difference. Now hurry up, I want to see you come like the whore that you are."

"Jim please, don't make me, I don't want to...do that." He sets his jaw and does his best to glare at Jim but quickly looks away from the look he gets back.

"Oh please, you think I can't see that tent you're pitching? Come on." When John still refuses to move, Jim sighs heavily. "Okay, you're boring me now. Let's spice this up, shall we?"

"What..." Jim smirks and reaches for his gun. "Jim, what are you doing?"

"I always get what I want, and you have five minutes to give it to me. Of course I could be bluffing but is that a risk you want to take, Johnny? Your time starts..." He looks at his watch and cocks the gun. "Now."

John opens his mouth to argue but finds he can't. After staring at him for another few seconds and realising he's wasting his short time, John fumbles with his belt and trousers and pulls out his half-hard cock. His hand flies over his dick, his face screwed up tight. His eyes fly open as he comes, at the exact moment that Jim pulls the trigger.

He breaks down again with the overwhelming pleasure and the relief of not having a bullet in his head. Jim chuckles darkly and sets his gun down. "You filthy slut. Make yourself useful and clean that up. That ugly fucking jumper must be good for something."

Jim unlocks the door, disappears through it and sets a bath to run. When he comes back out not even a minute later, John is in fact mopping up the puddle up the puddle with his jumper, his face a mess of cum, snot and tears. Jim crouches down beside him.

"Hey. Hey, stop. I've got this." John sits back on his heels, still sobbing, but doesn't say anything. "John? Safeword."

"Westwood." He manages a half smile. "I'm okay."

Jim pulls him close against him, prompting another burst of tears, and John trembles in his arms. "I've got you, baby." He whispers soft reassurances and when John stops shaking, Jim gently nudges him. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you into the bath."

Jim helps John up and into the bathroom, stripping him out of his clothes and lowering him into the bath. He grabs a flannel, wipes John's face clean and rinses his hair, before running a sponge over his body. "Are you okay? Was it too much? You know our safeword's there for a reason."

"No, love, it was fantastic. I'm good." John gives him a warm smile and looks at him for a minute. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, as long as you're okay, I'm great." Jim grins at him.

"You...twisted fuck."

"You're a sick little puppy yourself, darling. Let's get rid of this filth and get you cleaned up properly." He kisses John, reaches down to pull the plug out of the bath and turns the taps back on. "I'll go and clean up and put our clothes in the wash, then I think I'd better hop in the shower. I'll be right back, you'll be okay?"

"Course, love. Thank you." Jim gives him one last lingering smile before he rushes off to throw their clothes in the washing machine. While John relaxes, he can vaguely hear Jim clattering around in the kitchen for cleaning products, and then the shower in the en suite of their bedroom across the hall.

Jim's back before he knows it, grabbing the shampoo and massaging it into John's hair. John almost falls asleep when he closes his eyes to let him rinse it out properly, and Jim laughs, "Try not to drown yourself, honey."

When John's clean and the water's cold, he has to bat Jim's hands away to be able to get out by himself, but Jim refuses to give up the towel so easily, instead insisting on drying John himself.

"As lovely as this is, you do know you don't have to do this. I am a grown man, I can do this myself." He's entirely unconvincing as he yawns and melts into Jim's touch, making him laugh again.

"I know you don't need me to, but I need to." He smiles up at John from where he's kneeling to dry his legs. "And I want to." He stands and kisses John. "Bed?"

John kisses him back. "Bed."


End file.
